


Dinner and a Stumble

by RomanceOnExpress



Category: Star Ocean, Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceOnExpress/pseuds/RomanceOnExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening shared between the sorceress and the gunner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship too much ~

The party entered the port town of Hilton together, deciding in agreement to split up for the evening before spending the night at the hotel, in agreement to set out again early next morning.  Celine turned away from the small group towards the hotel, hoping to freshen up and maybe read a book for the evening, just to wind down from a day of adventuring and training. However her musings of privacy were dashed by a hand on her shoulder, belonging to Opera. A small smile graced the woman’s face, a question in her eyes.

“Celine? I don’t suppose you’d like to come grab a drink and dinner with me, would you?”

In all honesty, the sorceress was planning on just getting room service, but the idea of the Tetrageniots company wasn’t a terrible thought either. “Sure. I won’t mind.”

Opera’s smile grew a bit before she moved away, leading them down the street before turning into the Stone Tavern, keeping small addle chatter on the way. They sat at a small table tucked in a corner, ordered the least greasy and fattening food on the menu, Opera requesting her trademark cider, Celine for a pot of tea. The alcohol didn’t hold much of an appeal to her, though Opera insisted she relax from the stress with a raised eyebrow.

-

Celine desperately tried to keep to her tea throughout the simple meal, but Opera’s will ended up being stronger after they finished eating, the [Tetrageniot](http://starocean.wikia.com/wiki/Tetrageniot) more persistent when she drank. So for the next few hours in the bar they steadily got drunker and drunker, loose in their speech and actions, touching each other’s arms or shoulders a tad more than necessary in Celine’s opinion. Neither pointed the extra physical contact out, or overall seemed to care. Instead they talked about their companions and men they knew in the past shamelessly, things she imagined they’d normally rather discuss in private confession.

As they laughed at a story of the three-eyed woman’s, Opera’s hand touched her leg during a giggled half-slap, her own on the blondes shoulder in support as the sorceress laughed, and both stubbornly refused to remove themselves long after the conversation had moved on. Instead Celine shifted closer, floating on the alcohol in a hazy sort of comfort, near blissful. Her head swimming slightly, she made a note not to drink anymore for the rest of the night, a slight worry that they’d never make it to their hotel room in one piece. Voicing her concerns, Opera laughed heartedly, though agreed.

They paid for their own expenses before leaving, Opera’s arm around Celine’s shoulders, Celine’s around her waist, leaning against each other as they set off.

They made it to their room after a long, moderately dangerous walk in the stars and moonlight, followed by a giggled, choppy conversation with the hostess of the inn. Celine would be embarrassed but for the alcohol still strong in her system. Opera, maybe not so much.  
Considering the woman half in her arms, she thought heavily on that, _would_ the Tetrageniot care? She must have been staring for longer then appropriate, because blue eyes met hers, and didn’t look away.

Blushing, Celine glanced away as Opera tightened her grip on her before dropping her on the bed, leaning against it herself in what must be exhaustion. Celine mildly hoped it wasn’t because of her weight as the blond stripped to her underwear.  Crawling into bed she shot Celine a look, one that said ‘You’re on your own’.

The sorceress sighed, sitting up to get ready for bed herself, removing boots, jewelry, clothes, before slipping under the covers beside Opera. With the alcohol still in their systems, nakedness and decency was their last concern. The kiss on her cheek though, and her clumsy return of it to the other woman’s lips, that would be something they’ll have to worry about. Later though. For tonight, they’ll sleep in the peace of moonlight from the window, hazily blissful in each other’s arms.


End file.
